


The Claws of lion and wolf

by SharryBH



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Post - A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharryBH/pseuds/SharryBH
Summary: The dark night is over and everyone can breathe before the battle of King's Landing. Jaime Lannister decides to hunt in the woods of Winterfell but instead, he comes face to face with a direwolf who is a lot different than the others.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jaime Lannister/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! this is the first fanfiction I have written about Game Of Thrones and I had some doubts about publishing but here I am anyway. English is not my first language so, sorry for mistakes.  
> This book contains mature and explicit scenes. Here is the prologue. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I will start the story as soon as I complete it!

she walked through the halls and stairs of Winterfell with the direwolves behind her. She was towering over everyone due to her size. At the age of 20, she was a full-grown direwolf with white furs and blue eyes.

The news of the King, coming to Winterfell reached everywhere so quickly. All the handmaids and Stewards were in a rush all the time. Catelyn Stark was warning her children, especially Arya to stay out of trouble and at the same time ordering around to people.

The day has finally arrived, she heard Arya's voice shouting in pure joy, she heard Lady Stark talking to uncle Ned about how he should watch his bastard son, Jon Snow. She watched all the Starks, standing in line in order of oldest to youngest.

Her dad passed her while patting her head. A huge carriage arrived with a horse following close. She guessed it must have been the King, Robert Baratheon. Another horse came.

A man with gold armor and a white cloak was riding it, King's Guard. He left the horse, took off his helmet, and shook his golden hair. She heard Arya saying "that's queen's twin brother, Jaime Lannister. Her blue eyes were fixed on him, the famous Kingslayer looked good. Green eyes, long blond hair, and a sharp clean-shaven jaw. His eyes met hers from across the yard, he smirked and neither backed away.

She already knew she wouldn't get closer to any of those royals. Especially Jaime Lannister.


	2. Unsuccessful hunt and a wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean nothing comes out of a prologue with like 200 words right?  
> Warnings: mentioned of nudity

I was walking in snowy woods, seasons were nonexistence in the north it’s always winter, and yet they keep saying that winter is coming. Winter hasn’t left here. Feeling the cold wind and yet not feeling it was amazing.

Close to the waterfall, there was a guy, I could clearly saw him but his back was on me so I couldn’t detect the face and in a distance, there was a stag, he must’ve been some sort of hunter but the way he was dressed was showing otherwise. He tried to throw his spear but he missed the shot, the stag noticed him and ran towards him, I was there and for obvious reasons, I couldn’t and wouldn’t let a random stranger die because of a stupid stag when it’s the war going on.

I ran towards the location, with a loud howl I tackled him to the ground and the stag left. He was handsome, even attractive, sunlight was perfectly glowing on his golden armor and the reflection was straight in my eyes. His red cape on the snow was a perfect harmony as if it was blood. I looked him down and his hand took my attention. A golden hand. This man was Jaime Lannister, the king’s slayer.

I was still on top of him and his eyes were fixed on me. His face was like he was trying to remember something. he reached his hand and touched my white fur. I changed into my human form and my black hair falls across his face like a curtain and obviously, I was naked. His eyes ran over me “well now this is certainly the sight I would not think I will see in the woods especially in this weather”

-you are Ser Jaime Lannister. you can’t expect to see a werewolf in full cloth.

-yes, I am you are right. You must the famous half direwolf. Or werewolf. Whichever you prefer.

His green-cat like eyes was still staring into my blue ones.

His hand ran over my back deliberately. It was truly a hand of a knight. Strong fingers, his skin was rough and soft at the same time. In another situation, I would’ve slaughtered the person but not him.

-I think we better change the situation because well after all I’m a guy and I just may feel things.  
I felt the rush of blood in my cheeks before standing up. I tried to hide my face by letting my hair falls into my face. He noticed it smirked at me. I could swear to seven gods that his smirk was able to cut the skin to bone. He walked towards me and pushed the hair strays out of my face, puts a finger in my chain and directs my face to face him

-you are standing in front of me as naked as the day you were born but when I mentioned it you turn as red as a tomato.

He was trying so hard not to avert his eyes but I don’t blame him, not that I’m complaining. In a single movement, he ripped his cape and wrapped it around me.

-you are noticeably quite m’lady. May I perhaps know your name?

-Merylle Stark of House Stark. What does a Lannister doing in this wood? that armor definitely doesn’t belong to the queen’s guard.

-what I’m not allowed to have my personal armor?

-no no, I didn’t mean that. Excuse my irrational judgment.

He answered with one of his famous smirks. I should’ve done something, it was getting awkward.

-we can’t stay here. The snow might start soon.

-after you m’ lady.

We started walking in quiet before I break it

-what does a Lannister doing in Winterfell woods?  
-after the battle, I’m staying over as a guest. I thought that I might as well do some hunting. But nothing is like before. What does a Stark doing outside of Winterfell?

-I’m their cousin. They are such good people but I prefer to have my own space. And here I am having my own life

-how come you weren’t in the battle?

It was my turn to smirk at him

-who said I wasn’t? The pack of the wolf was mine.

I could clearly see how his pupils grew bigger.

\- you have a pack of wolf?

-yes...I’m half-wolf and wolves seem much more interesting than a whole army

My eyes ran over him for hundred times ever since we met. He was truly the golden lion

-the things I’ve heard about did you no justice.

-I’m better or worse?

We were getting closer to the castle and now it was on sight

With the most serious tone ever I answered “you are much better Ser Jaime Lannister. Much much better.”  
We walked through the road towards the main door.

He eyed the castle before saying “when you said your own space I wasn’t expecting a castle.

-I’m surprising in a lot of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to share you thoughts ;)


	3. Brotherly introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah another chapter :D  
> Warning: nudity because well it’s Game of Thrones

-we can do a couple of things. First, you can come to my bedroom and we will share a drink. Second, you can wait here till I get dressed then I will walk you to Winterfell. And third, I can show you the castle.

The look on his face was puzzled.

-I will go with the first choice

-that’s wise, come, ser Jaime

-Jaime. Call me Jaime.

We walked into the room. His eyes got fixed on a garden outside. He slowly made his way to the balcony while saying a soft how under his breathe, eyes wide open.

I thought to use this opportunity to change and give his cape back. I unwrapped it, I reached to pick up my dress then I heard his ridiculously hot deep voice “let me help you with that, not that I’m complaining, it just doesn’t sound right to walk around nude”

Then he slipped the dress on my body and we settled in for a drink.

-That garden looks so out of this world.

I smiled at him “It is. Do you want to check it out?”

-of course. If it’s not a problem for you.

-not at all, follow me

We went down to the garden. That garden was everything I wanted. Full of fruit trees and herbs. Trees that the only usage of them was to stand tall and stay green. He wasn’t saying anything and nor was I. I was watching him closely and I could say he was enjoying this. His glass of wine was still in his hand and once in a while, he was sipping it slowly.

-It’s a good wine. Tyrion would’ve loved it.

-I can send someone to bring him if you like?

He laughed. And it was surprisingly beautiful. Jaime fucking Lannister has a very beautiful  
laugh. And also a beautiful voice. He is a very beautiful guy in general.

-You are staring. Is everything fine?

I thought “no nothing is fine. You are making me feel things. It’s ruining my reputation as a cold bitch”

And I answered “yes it is, let’s get to Winterfell before it gets dark just let me grab my cloak”

-a cloak? In this weather?

-I am half-wolf this weather won’t affect me that much.

-alright, take your time.

Thankfully Winterfell is not that far.  
We entered through the gate and immediately was met with a very short guy who I suppose it’s the famous Tyrion?

-well, well, well if it isn’t my lovely brother

Then his eyes went on me and he continued “and a lady?”

Jaime looked at me under his eyes

-this is Merylle Stark.

-a stark outside Winterfell? That’s quite strange if I may add.

-I guess that’s the story for another time.

“MERYLLE” someone screamed my name and it was no one other than the one and only Arya stark. She ran towards us and hugged me.

-Heyy, how’s the hero of Winterfell doing today?

-shooting...join me?

Wouldn’t miss the chance of showing off in that situation.

-of course, lead the way.

The shooting was going amazingly good. I could hear Tyrion whispering to Jaime “do something wrong and I bet on the whole Red Keep that she will shoot you in the middle of your chest”  
I caught Sansa’s eyes, she was standing behind Jaime and Tyrion. We both gave each other a knowing smile.


	4. Hugs & sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are pretty rushed because it’s not a serious thing and I believe things being rushed is the point. In next chapter it will be smut and It’s pretty explicit. Yep I know too soon

Days later I walked into my room in wolf form only to come face to face with the one and only ser Jaime. 

-oh, you came back. I’ve been waiting forever

I howl in answer 

-I don’t speak your language so how about you turn into a human? 

I stare at him, he continued “oh  cmon nothing I haven’t already seen.” 

Ok. He has a point. I eye d him as he walked towards the chair that my dress was laid on. He picked it up and walk to me while I was standing there, naked. His eyes roamed my body until our eyes met. Back of his hand caressed my arm, he whispered “you are so  so beautiful” 

I fought the urge to say so you are. Instead, I gulped hard. He came closer and suddenly hugged me. His cold armor pressing against my naked body, giving me tingled all over. He put his head in the crook of my neck, I could feel his stubbles tickling my skin, he breathed my scent and whispered in my neck “you smell so fucking good” 

Gods help me. I was going nuts.  So does he

He stopped there, then hold my dress so I could wear it easier.

-I’m truly sorry about what happened. I shouldn’t have done that. 

I smiled at him. I wasn’t complaining. Not at all. 

-let’s go to the garden. We will talk there. 

As we settled in on our chair he asked: “how come you don’t live with the rest?”

-uh I’m  sorta a bastard 

-but you are not Snow? 

-no, my dad legitimated me before his death

-you don’t mean Ned Stark, do you? 

-no  no . My dad was his brother. 

-you really meant what you said earlier? 

-which part? 

Ok, now I was blushing. I hide my face in my hands pretending that I was deep in thought, though I could see him smirking. He knew. 

-the part that you said I am beautiful 

-of course, I did. You don’t believe me? He reached his hand to take my hand off my face. His thumb caresses my flushed cheek. 

-stay here for tonight. It’s a snowstorm. 

He stood up to leave 

-I appreciate the offer but I’m afraid I must head back. Maybe some other time

-I  understand . Let me walk you to the door. 

I stood up to walk him out but I felt something deep inside my stomach. I fell on my knees and within a minute I was throwing my guts out, I was feeling awfully dizzy and I couldn’t stand up, I heard Jaime’s footsteps and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to kill the main character at the beginning of the story? No  
>  rest assured my friends she will survive


	5. No more virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is just pure sin and smut so have holy water by your side. I don’t know how I get this all out.

I woke up in my own bed and in my own bedroom with him on my side-eyeing me with a smile. Will he ever stop being attractive?

-you are awake

I sighed at his remark. I could feel his hand tangled in mine.

-I am. thanks for reminding it.

It was dark outside. He was out of his usual armor and the chair in the middle of the room was moved to my bedside which Jaime was sitting on. I stared at him longer than usual to read his facial expression, it was the first time that I saw him too serious.

-what happened, by the way?

\- you passed out, I called your maid and we brought you to your room then they called Samwell Tarley who is apparently a maester at Winterfell. He noticed my struggle to get up. “Let me help you there”. He was too close that I could’ve felt his warmth. He sat on the bed beside me.

-so after that? Am I dying?

I saw his eyebrows frowned from my comment. “No of course not, it was just a food poisoning nothing so serious, just you were slept for a whole day”

I pointed at our intertwined hands and said: “ what’s with this?”

Most surprisingly, he kissed the back of my hand and continued “I would’ve said you don’t like it but your face says otherwise” then he went awfully quiet.

-why you are so quiet all of a sudden?

He chose his words carefully before speaking “you Merylle Stark, you are a virgin”

How the hell did he found out?

I kept silent.

He let out a small laugh at my reaction.

-I take this as a yes

-that’s good because it is a yes.

I moved a bit and pat my side for him to sit. I put my hand on his face and I could feel his rough stubble on my palm.

I kissed him on a cheek before whispering a thank you. Then he tilted my head and kissed me. At first, it was tender, when I kissed him back he bite down on my lower lips and sucked on it. He moved down to my jaw and traced his lips over it to my neck. I changed my place and moved on his laps, his hand moved to my dress and started to undone it. At the same time, I went to work on his shirt. 

He threw my dress somewhere in the room and I did the same. I ran my hands over his muscles as well as his war scars and left sloppy kissed along his body. His hand moved to my hair and he softly pulled it causing me to bite on my lips to stop myself from moaning.

He went to kiss me again, he managed to say “Don’t do it. Let me hear your pretty voice”. He moved to nibble on my collarbone and I felt his hand running towards my ass. He gently massages it and I closed my eyes in pleasure. He left kisses along my chest and went to my breasts. I felt his mouth closing around it and he sucks on it.

-god, you have no idea how long I wanted this.

I put my hands on his neck and guided him to look me in the eyes. I leaned in to kiss him as I felt him touching my tit in slow motion. I kissed him deeper, his tongue licked my lips. He changed the position now he was on top of me.

He trailed kisses in the middle of my breasts and on my belly, but he didn’t go further. I went to work on his breeches and threw them somewhere on the floor. His forehead was on mine while he was still massaging my ass causing me to moan in pleasure.

-tell me, darling, how do you want it?

I smirked before answering “I’m a wolf, I want it wild and hard”.

-just as you please

I placed myself on top of him and in a sudden move, I sink on his cock. I felt tears running on my face as a result of sudden pain. His thumb runs over my face and cleaned the tears. He guided my head to his neck then I heard him in my ear “shhh sweetling, you didn’t have to go that hard calm down I’m not going anywhere”

I could him entirely in my cunt and it felt like heaven. He started moving up and down but I still felt the pain. I managed to speak between moaning “harder, please”

-are you sure? It will hurt

I nodded and god did he go harder.  
The only voice in the room was my moaning and our bodies slapping to one another. Right at that moment, he fucked me so hard that I throw my head backward and screamed loud enough that I was sure all the castle heard me.

I felt a knot in my stomach and I knew I was close.

-I’m so so close

Then his hand went where our bodies were connected, he rubbed his thumb on me. And at that moment I came hard on him. I could feel my cum running down on his cock. He thrust a few times before I felt his seed in me.

-god, it was amazing.

“But I’m not done with you yet. We are just getting started” then he flipped me over on my knees and he went back. He started kissing my spine and I could feel him on my ass. He ran his hand over my ass and touched my sensitive cunt. I felt him entering me from behind. After a few thrusts he stopped, then he guided me to the chair.

-what are you gonna do now, golden lion?

-well, you will see. Now open your legs for me.

He was kneeling in front of me on the floor. I hesitate but he put his hand on my pussy and forced me to open my legs. His face was getting closer to my cunt. He put my legs over his shoulder and his face was an inch away from me. I felt his soft lips on me as his lips sucked my bud slow but steady. I put my hands on his hair only to guide his head closer to me. He used his tongue and licked me hard but it wasn’t over. I watched him as he put two fingers in me and stopped licking me.

-go ahead move your pretty ass.  
I listened to him and started grinding on his fingers as he twitched and turned them in me.

-say my name. Scream it. Let everyone knows what we are doing. He pushed his fingers further and I screamed my lungs out

-it feels amazing Jaime.

he pulled out his fingers and I shouted in frustration

-ouch, why would you do that?

He put his hand around my neck and said “I want to come inside you” he pushed me further until my back hit the wall. I felt him inside me.

“You are so tight and I love it so damn much”

I felt his seed spreading inside me for the second time that night. Sweat dripping on his chest muscles, I used the situation to leave kisses on his chest and my hand playing with his chest hair. I stared into his greenish eyes.

-is something wrong? Was it everything you wanted it to be?

-nothing is wrong. It was better than that. 

He left kisses along my jaw and neck, I could felt his stubbles burning my skin.

-I don’t think I would be able to walk tomorrow

He laughed at my statement. One of those laughs that melts my heart.

-Seems like I did my job pretty well.

-damn, right you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there will be drama in future chapters, but the thing is should I even continue this? I’m kinda having a second thought. But if even one person is actually reading this I will continue it because I know how it feels to see a story being unfinished


	6. Bath and spar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh thanks for reading. This is one of my favorite chapters to write I hope you like it as much as I do.   
> One more thing, she is actually half direwolf because the term is long I used werewolf

I woke up with Jaime’s voice, whispering “wake up” with different tune and face to me. This guy is so peaceless. I found my self sleeping on his manly chest, his arms and feet holding me tight. How romantic.

-you sleep like a little beast. I had to hold you in your place before you kick me in my balls.  
Now it wasn’t romantic anymore.

I barely kept my eyes open before speaking.

-you woke me up to announce this? It could’ve waited you know.

I went back to my side of the bed. I put my hand on his throat, touching the apple on it, then moved down to play with his chest hair. I could practically hear his heartbeat. I noticed him staring, as I was about to move my hand, his hand went on my hand keeping it there. I felt something tingly inside me.

Yes, that’s how he makes me feel. And right then and there, he kissed me hard. I tried to use my free hand as a backup but he forced me to slowly fall back. He let go, and soon after, he got my lower lip between his teeth while his tongue was nipping on it.

-so tell me. What’s the plan for today?

-we will have a bath. Then we are going to Winterfell because I promised Aria to spar with her. His face changed into a serious frown.

-you can spar? I’m pretty sure I fucked you hard enough. Can you walk?

-yes, and yes, I can but if we don’t move you won’t be able to see it.

On the way, I ordered the maid to bring breakfast in the bathhouse.

The bathhouse was carved from the stones and the design was completed with a bit of wood. In total, there were three bathtubs in different sizes. It lightened up with hundreds of candles.

As we started to relax in the water he said: I have questions.

-how many exactly?

-I don’t know but may I ask?

I nod my head and he went on.

-are you itchy from last night?

-that’s the question? Yes, of course, you fucked like a true night

-I'm glad I didn’t disappoint. Exactly which Stark is your father?

-Benjen Stark. He left for the nightswatch when I was 5. I lived with the other Starks until I learned how to control the wolf.

-control the wolf?

-yes. Wolves are wild animals when werewolves are born, we don’t know what we are. We don’t have any control.

-like how much control you do not have?

-practically none. We change between wolf and human constantly, we hunt which is not recommended at all because raw meat is not good for humans. We are practically like a wild animal.

-who trained you? And how?

-Robb and John. You wouldn’t want to hear it. It includes chaining me numerous times.

-and what about...your mother?

-I don’t know. I never saw her nor did I asked about it. Are your questions over?

-Not yet. How do you bleed exactly? Do you bleed at all?

Perfect. Just the topic I was trying to avoid. He just can’t know that but I was blushing. He cupped my flushed cheek and smiled down at me. I could already tell how much he enjoyed seeing me like this.

-of course, we do. There’s just one rule, no shifting. If I am a wolf, I stay like that for the time. If I’m a human, I can’t turn into the wolf.

-who found this out?

It was time to change the subject.

-enough for today, get up we will leave for Winterfell.

Winterfell was still busy. Different armies from different houses, the dragon queen was still somewhere around with her armies. The first person we came face to face with, was Tyrion. He looked at me, then at Jaime.

-I see north has been pretty kind to you brother.

Then he turned towards me. “m’ lady, it’s good to see you again.”

-no need to act polite around me Lord Tyrion.

Jaime used this opportunity to snap at him.

-see? Even Merylle can tell that.

-well if you both prefer me to be impolite I’m sure I can arrange that.

“Oh, you came” Arya Stark showed up out of nowhere.

-of course, I did. I promised, didn’t I? I looked at the Lannister’s brother, continuing “let’s leave these two losers alone with wine”

As I was about to leave, Jaime’s voice stopped us.

-actually lady Arya I was hoping if I could steal your chance in sparring.

Arya smirked and said “of course ser, we can continue later”

-Arya, can you get us the practice sword?  
She left us to get the swords.

-really? Why practice sword??

-listen here, I don’t know about you but I have no intention to get cut by a sword, none of us wants to hold back, it’s for the safety of our heads. -fair point. But are you sure you can do it in that dress?

-oh, darling, I learned to swing in a dress.

We stood face to face in the middle of the yard. I heard Tyrion made a bet but I paid no mind. We kept our guard up. And we circle around each other.

-I’m warning you Lannister, do not hold back.

-And I, you Stark.

Then he did the first strike. It was knee short. And I defend. We stare at each other like predators. Browse frowned and lips tight in one line. He stepped forward and stroke harder, but I used both hands on the sword to defend it.

And then it got harsher. Strike after strike, steps after steps, the sound of the swords was deafening. Steps forward and strike, backward and a harder whack causing me to go down on my back. His last strike almost knocked me down in the mud, but I kept fighting until I was on my feet again.

Though he wasn’t giving up, he swings the sword around his head. This guy is a beast, how the hell he is doing that with one hand? I went down on one knee to have enough strength to avoid the strike.

We were both breathing heavily and the cold weather around us felt thick, I could see the drops of sweat on his forehead. My wrists felt tired but I couldn’t give up. He attacked harder and as I was about to defend, it turned out to be a feint, the sword passed my cheek in a soft movement, the intensity of the strike left a scratch on my face.

The look on his face softened and that was my chance, or that’s what I thought, he caught my sword in a slash and it made an awful sound, for a moment I swear I saw sparkles. We were close, almost even, but he was doing much better, I pushed him down, and finally in a swift move, his sword flow across the yard. This was the chance I wanted. Another push and he was on the floor, getting dirty with mud. I pointed the end of the sword to his throat with the winning look on my face “yield Lannister”

Then I heard the sound of applause. I looked up and there she was. The dragon queen herself, she was looking at me with a smile, Jon was also near her. I lowered my head as a sign of respect. They made their way to the yard, and I used the chance to help Jaime on his feet. He went straight to check the little scratch on my face and left a small kiss in it. What a soft lips this guy has. Cersei is such a lucky bitch.

-I underestimated you.

-me too. For someone with one hand, you were magnificent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it all went good


End file.
